


simply simple

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: on rare occasions, though, a weird thing will happen—nothing inherently bad, just something unplanned or out of the ordinary. like, ingrid showing up on their way out because she’s in a fight with her boyfriend and could really use a friend. or the time annette called twenty times when they’d gone to the movies because she’d thought felix’s cat had gotten out. or when sylvain’s estranged brother was the bartender at the shitty club claude had recommended.or like felix greeting him with a pair of scissors in his hands, and a deep frown on his face.--sylvain's a pro at date night when it comes to felix.





	simply simple

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff requested by a friend. title from mother mother's simply simple!

sometimes, date night is nothing more than a quiet night in.

felix isn’t that hard to please, sylvain’s discovered, you just have to be patient enough to figure him out. he prefers outings that have either a level of competition or require skill, but as long as he’s not idle he’s good. he’ll treat a five-star meal just the same as a mcdonald’s combo, but critiques the shit out of anything homemade. he’s up for adventures, so long as they’re planned in advance. he’s not into grand gestures, and he smiles every time sylvain gets scratched up by his cat.

on rare occasions, though, a weird thing will happen—nothing inherently bad, just something unplanned or out of the ordinary. like, ingrid showing up on their way out because she’s in a fight with her boyfriend and could really use a friend. or the time annette called twenty times when they’d gone to the movies because she’d thought felix’s cat had gotten out. or when sylvain’s estranged brother was the bartender at the shitty club claude had recommended.

or like felix greeting him with a pair of scissors in his hands, and a deep frown on his face.

but sometimes they have busy weeks and the mere idea of finding something to do is taxing. so sylvain picks up whatever takeout felix has ordered after work and drives over, mentally prepared to debate what movie they’ll half watch while eating. sometimes they play chess, or if they’re really bold, they’ll play monopoly (or the shitty, long winded couple’s board game dimitri had gifted them “as a joke”). if you’d told a younger version of him that he’d be living his mid-twenties like his late-forties he would’ve cried. now he’s too used to adapting.

on rare occasions, though, a weird thing will happen—nothing inherently bad, just something unplanned or out of the ordinary. like, ingrid showing up on their way out because she’s in a fight with her boyfriend and could really use a friend. or the time annette called twenty times when they’d gone to the movies because she’d thought felix’s cat had gotten out. or when sylvain’s estranged brother was the bartender at the shitty club claude had recommended.

or like felix greeting him with a pair of scissors in his hands, and a deep frown on his face.

“i want it off.” he says.

“okay,” sylvain takes them, closing the door behind him. “correct me if i’m wrong, but aren’t we’re supposed to be at dimitri’s thing in about an hour?”

felix turns sharply, gestures at his hair. “this isn’t working. i want it off.”

sylvain nods. guinevere meows.

it’s not the first time felix has decided to make a drastic decision regarding his hair, but it is the first time sylvain’s actually been involved. he understands the reasoning behind it, knows felix’s family relationships aren’t much better than his own, but his hair especially has been a sensitive thing, ever since they were teenagers. being compared to his father is just about the world insult a person could ever say to him, but god forbid felix starts seeing it himself. sylvain remembers the bowl cut days. he doesn’t miss them.

his hair’s probably the longest it’s ever been, close to his waist. usually he’ll throw it in a bun or a high ponytail, sometimes a shoulder braid around the house, but never straight down. sylvain catches a glimpse of his eyes in the mirror and understands why. “how short?”

“shoulders,” he says. then, “no, higher than that. near my chin.”

sylvain goes to grab one of the stools from the kitchen, then lets felix get settled while he grabs the shampoo and conditioner from out of the shower. he takes his time once he’s set everything up by the sink, waits for the water to get warm before he gathers his partner’s hair and then asks him to lean back. it’s not the most comfortable position but sylvain thinks there are maybe a handful of moments that he could compare to the level of relaxed felix is. his heart is both aching and spilling over with fondness all at once, working his fingers through his scalp with care.

he looks kind of like a wet cat once he’s sitting up though, arms crossed over an old university jumper that once belonged to sylvain. felix’s eyes follow his hands as he combs through once more, leg beginning to bounce from impatience. “someone’s taking their time.”

“just don’t wanna fuck up.” it’s taken him a minute to properly section it, given the thickness and the length. he picks up the scissors, eyeballs a suitable length. “that okay?”

“it’ll grow back if it isn’t. don’t worry so much.” felix huffs. “just treat me like every other customer you have.”

sylvain makes the first snip, ignoring the small thrill he gets from the sound. “oh, i don’t think you’d really care for that.”

“try me.”

“okay, fine. let me just…” he clears his throat, mainly for dramatics. “you know, i would’ve never pegged you as the type to go to GMU. seems way beneath your standards, especially since you’re paying top dollar coming to me.”

felix rolls his eyes, “my boyfriend attended, actually.”

“oh, that’s cute. you guys high school sweethearts, or did you meet on tinder? i don’t judge.” sylvain tries not to laugh, “one of my good friends met her wife in the emergency room. she was there for a burn, her wife was the one who ended up attending to her the next three times she showed up.”

“there’s no way you tell that story to strangers,” felix says, but there’s a smile on his face. “but no, our families had always been friends. i just never really thought to bother with him until college.”

sylvain hums, “distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

“he worried me a lot, at first. grades were fine, but he wouldn’t pick a major. all of his socials were filled with photos of him living the glamorized college experience of drinking and partying until the sun came up…he spent a lot of time being an idiot, though i don’t blame him. he never really got to have that rebellious streak when everyone else did because he was taking care of his dad.” felix’s arms unfold, hands going to rest in his lap. “i drove down one weekend to meet up with a mutual friend of ours and found myself stopping by his place on the way out. he was a train wreck—looked like absolute shit, but i couldn’t look away.”

he raises a brow, “_that’s_ when you knew?

“i always knew.” felix scoffs. “no, that’s when i told him that if he didn’t get his shit together and find someone to help sort him things out that he’d be on the fast track to become everything he never wanted to be in life.”

_you’ll be no better than miklan, wasting away like this. there’s a difference in indulging and binging, but i’m not entirely sure you’ll ever be willing to find it._

felix had an undercut back then, sylvain remembers. he couldn’t stop himself from staring the entire time they’d cleaned his place of pizza boxes and beer bottles, admiring his appearance in a way he’d only done a handful of times before while they did laundry. even still, it’d taken another two months and another near-death experience for him to take the words for their worth. it wasn’t a quick fix, and sylvain never really understood his friends’ patience with his entire process, but he’d been grateful for it regardless. there were very few people left in the world he felt that he could turn to as it were.

“we didn’t get together until he’d after he’d graduated. i was still a junior, so he decided he’d take whatever gig he could find in a college town instead of actually using his degree.” felix says. “i thought he was being an idiot at first, but then he found something he liked a lot more than math and science. didn’t hurt that he was pretty good at it, or at the very least, he’s better than me.”

sylvain grins, “i mean, you kind of excel when it comes to the self-cut bangs.”

“you’re breaking character.” the tinting of his cheeks gives him away, though. “though i’m pretty sure you know how the story ends.”

“it would’ve been the most romantic picnic in the world if hadn’t ended up pouring down. we had to wait under that tree for what, a half hour?” sylvain shakes his head, “but you stuck around.”

“i did,” felix nods. “because i love you.”

the haircut ends up being pretty similar to a bob, parted to the left and doing just enough justice to felix’s natural waves without calling attention to them. short enough to not touch his shoulders, but long enough to still have flexibility with updos. sylvain meet his eyes in the mirror again, leans down to rest his head atop felix’s while his arms hang over his shoulders.

“you still look like you.” he says. “no matter what you look like on the outside, you’re gonna be you and not your dad, y’know.”

“i know. but it helps.” felix takes his hand in his own, locks them together. “thank you.”

sylvain just smiles, “i love you.”

“stupid,” he rolls his eyes, ignoring the kiss to his cheek. “i’d better tell the boar we’re ditching.”

“i can postmates some mcdonald’s while you pick a movie?”

“fuck a movie. we’re playing monopoly.”


End file.
